Happy Birthday Naruto
by Spastic Ash
Summary: Naruto was acting odd today, he hadn't yelled at Sasuke or made any snide comments. Something was up and Sasuke was going to get to the bottom of it!


Well here's something and maybe an apology for being a slack bum. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SASUNARUSASU or whatever GO AWAY

Anyways sorry my dears and I'll hop to my other fic soon as I get my school rubbish done

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha had known Naruto Uzumaki for years. He was loud and annoying always fighting with the Uchiha, It unsettled Sasuke when he saw the blonde silent and broody like this. It frightened him so much that the raven wanted to shake him, to erase the clouds fogging those cerulean blue eyes that sparkled with determination every other day. It was early morning, October 10 and Sasuke was deathly frightened to see his teammate so stoic when he would usually run around like a fool yelling about training or pestering Sakura for a date. It was even worse that Naruto wasn't bagging the crap out of Sasuke like he normally does. Sasuke knew something was definitely WRONG.<br>After an hour of finally waiting on the bridge Kakashi finally showed up, that was and hour of freaking over a broody Naruto (that was Sasuke's job) and the forced swooning of Sakura. Sasuke was sure he was just about to kill all three of them. His sensei set them up to train at the training grounds near the grave that marked all the fallen. All keyed up, Sasuke let out his full force, trained hard, while Naruto just stood there, and stared. Sick of it all, Sasuke went straight up to the blonde to ask what the fuck his problem was, Sasuke grabbed the scruff of the blonde boy's collar and pulled him closer.  
>"What the fuck is your problem huh!" Sasuke growled. Naruto did nothing but lower hi eyes.<br>Finally he replied, "Why do you care, just punch me already"  
>Sasuke was astounded, normally Naruto would at least try to be snarky, this was way too weird for the boy to comprehend as he gripped the collar in his hands tighter. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and noticed finally the fear and sorrow set in Naruto's eyes, "Your freaking me out dobe tell me what's wrong so you can get your ass out there and train", Sasuke said quietly to the boy in his grip, hoping and wishing to get his comrade back to normal.<br>"It's nothing…" Naruto replied and looked away. Sasuke wasn't leaving until he knew what the problem was and the boy knew that.  
>"Don't fuck with me Naruto!" Sasuke growled, "Tell me!"<br>Naruto glared at Sasuke and gave him a foul cussing before he managed to pry the pale fingers off his shirt. Naruto stormed off into the woods leaving Sasuke even angrier. Sakura looked at him sadly and at that moment Sasuke knew both she and their sensei knew something he didn't and that irked him even further.  
>Furious about being left out of the loop and Naruto's strange behaviour Sasuke too, stormed into the woods, after Naruto. He was going to get that boy to spill everything even if it killed him. Sasuke tracked his teammate to the tree tops where Naruto sat snivelling. Sasuke approached the boy and grabbed his wrists to prevent him from running. "What is the god damn matter! Tell me!" Sasuke cried out, "please?"<br>"It's my birthday today" Naruto sobbed out then began to wail, "No one cares, all they do is hurt me and call me demon spawn"  
>Sasuke was shocked! His birthday, shit that wasn't good and demon spawn. What was that about? This was bad, "Who cares what they call you, it shouldn't matter because you are-…", Sasuke had to stop himself from almost blurting out something he wanted no one to know.<br>"I am what?" Naruto asked the panicky raven.  
>"Why do they call you demon spawn?" Sasuke deflected Naruto's question quickly, "because you have freaky stamina?"<br>"That's part of it- hey! Answer my question first," The blonde growled.  
>"You tell me first dobe, and then I'll tell you…"<br>"I ASKED FIRST!" the blonde yelled.  
>"If you tell me first, then I will give you a birthday present," Sasuke said quickly improvising.<br>"Fine, you know about the nine-tailed fox?" Naruto began and Sasuke nodded, "Well I have the fox sealed inside me and everyone hates me, probably even my parents, they must have left me or died", Sasuke was horrified at what Naruto had to go through and at what had been done to him. He shot the boy a sad glance, apologizing for the shit he has always given him. Naruto just continued with his sad and shocking confession, "Every year the townsfolk beat me up and leave me to die, and every year I get up with the help of Kyuubi and drag myself to my empty, vandalised apartment and sleep off the damage.¬ Every year it gets worse and it really smarts", Naruto finished weakly.  
>"You don't deserve that I – "<br>"I DO DESERVE IT…Kyuubi says just what you say but I know it's my fault! Don't you tell me otherwise and what about you huh!" Naruto rambled, "What about what you were going to say and that 'present' you were giving me"  
>Sasuke looked down, saddened by all this torture Naruto had to go through, Naruto huffed and shook his head. Sasuke mumbled softly, "Sorry"<br>The demon container pulled away but Sasuke held steady and pulled him closer. The raven wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and planted a sweet kiss on Naruto's cherry lips, "Happy Birthday Naruto"


End file.
